


Song of Your Stars

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [31]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Caroline, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, No Smut, hybrid!Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When Caroline fell, she expected earth to be her prison. She didn’t expect to find freedom instead.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melsbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/gifts).



Earth was to be her tomb.

A prison world, with alien magic and endless horrors. Abandoned by her kind more millennia ago that she knew any of her kind to see, she woke feverish and hallucinating, having exchanged one set of chains for another.

They’d taken her wings first.

Hands tied in front of her, ankles shackled tightly together, she bore the agony of their loss with hitching breaths and bloodied lips. The sheared strands of her hair hung in uneven strands around her face, and her magic bound tightly against her skin.

Tyler stepped back into her line of sight, stared at her with blank eyes, knuckles white around the hilt if his bloody sword.

“You have one last chance, to speak. Tell us where they are, and you will be forgiven. Your wings will regrow in comfort, your wounds tended by our healers.”

Caroline said nothing.

“Then we have no choice but to complete your punishment,” Tyler swallowed, but showed no other sign of his feelings. Her lover was loyal, but so was she. It had broken something inside her chest, to learn just how differently those loyalties lied, but she would not bend now.  
Some things were worth their price.

“Captain Caroline Forbes, you are hereby banished from our realm, and confined to Earth. You are stripped of rank and power. While the tribune recognizes that you might one day reclaim your wings should you survive the duration of their regrowth, you will never be allowed to return to the heavens.”

The words echoed inside her, pressed against her skin and sank into her bones. Chin lifting, she held her silence. She knew her fate, as she watched Elena flee. Knew the cost of holding her tongue.

So she fell. And woke tangled in spelled chains, with the whispers of witches and wolves around her. Blinking open dazed eyes, she swallowed her cries of agony as she tried to move, breaths labored. Finally giving up, she glanced around her cell and blinked through the ruined waves of her hair as she took in the creature watching her.

He felt old, older than anything that should be walking in this realm. Darkness clung to him, lingered in his gaze, but it wasn’t malevolent in intent. He was not born of her enemy, but neither was he good. She’d no doubt this nightmare creature was dangerous; he carried his age like an old god, with blood stains and teeth.

She shifted, and her world went fuzzy on the edges, blood loss and agony leaving her weak. As darkness dragged her down again, she thought she heard a low, strangely accented voice mummer between them.

“And what are you, sweetheart?”


	2. Part 2

The second time Caroline woke it was to a world of fire. Blinking open heavy lashes, she stared at the throat that was in her immediate line of sight. There was no heartbeat beneath her ear, just the crackling of the flames. She gasped as they suddenly hit fresh air, the sudden oxygen wracking her damaged body in coughs.

Agony ripped through her, her back burning with the cauterized bone and muscle of what had once been her wings. She felt the creature holding her stop and ignored the fuzzy words she couldn’t quite understand. Instead she tugged that single thread of magic, pulled the ruins of her wings back inside her body and fainted.

“You disappear for two days and you bring home a stray? Are you bored, now that Katerina and our father are dead? Five centuries as a hybrid and this is where it lands us?”

The biting, furious voice cuts into the air and this time she’s lying flat, spread out on her stomach and surprisingly comfortable. There is a heavy, metallic taste in her mouth she couldn’t place and the strands of her hair tickle her cheeks.

“Come now, Rebekah.” The accented voice is familiar and she opens her eyes to find him crouched next to her, blue eyes curious as he looks at her. “You’ve woken our guest. Hello, sweetheart.”

She stayed still, testing her muscles and going very still at the lack of hurt. She could feel the burn of her wings, but that was an agony she’d carry for years. Carefully, she sat up, heard Rebekah gasp but she kept her eyes on the man.

“Why did you save me?”

“I’ve never seen anything like you,” he said softly, reaching forward to touch a strand of her shorn hair, eyes curious. “It has been a very long time since I was surprised.”

“I’m not prey,” she told him, head angling enough that her hair fell out of his grasp. She took a careful breath and narrowed her gaze. “Don’t hunt me.”

“What would I be hunting?”

Her brows tucked together at the ease, the amusement in his voice. She ignored the way the girl flanked him, the blackness to her gaze. She could feel the darkness of the girl, sense the echo in this man. But she could also sense the echo of the wolves that she’d felt in that cell.

“There is no word in your languages for me,” she said softly. Cautiously she touched him and frowned at the echo in his bones. “What are you?”

A slow smile, a sudden cutting of dimples into his cheeks as wolf and disease crawled into his gaze. “I’m a Hybrid, love. I too, am not prey.”

She kept her fingertips on his skin and leaned closer, considering what she could see. “Death has no claim on you. Immortality is not part of this realm; it is an interesting game you play, Hybrid.”

His head tilted, but towards her fingertips, so that his skin brushed along hers. “Perhaps I am death.”

Caring dropped her hand, amusement curling her lips. “Death comes in a much prettier package.”

Laughter, behind the Hybrid.

“No, you’re right. I like her.” The girl named Rebekah smiled, her dimples just as deep. “What are you? Did you know you glow?”

“What am I?” Caroline murmured. Catching her lip, she shook her head. “How did you heal me?”

“Blood.”

“Blood? But that's…” she licked her lips and blinked at them. “Blood binds.”

He caught her fingers, brought them to his lips. “So it does, do you have name?”

“In your language? Caroline.”

“Caroline, I’m Klaus. Tell me about your wings.”


	3. Part 3

_Immortality is not part of this realm._

Klaus consider the woman sitting on his porch. Her borrowed jeans were rolled to her knees, bare feet digging into dirt and grass, the familiar lines of his Henley falling off one pale shoulder. She’d stared at the clothing that Rebekah had offered her, eyes wide and had snatched the long sleeved top with quick fingers when offered. Rebekah had cleaned up the ragged cut of her hair, the ends twisting and flipping along her jawline in what promised to be curls once the strands grew out.

In the sunlight, she glowed.

Head tilted back, eyes lifted to the morning sun, she looked at the burning star with a curious, open expression that fascinated him. It was as if she’d never seen a star, as if those blue eyes could look at the heart of their solar system without blinking. Her skin glimmered, hair a tangle of blonde he wanted to spread across his sheets and study, those intertwining golds and wheats.

She looked right through him, fingertips warm at his jaw, his blood in her veins, and seen his immortality. There had been no revulsion, no fear. Just a warning as her delicate bones mended, the scars on her back where he’d seen the clean cut of bone and cartilage. Wings. She kept her secrets well, this golden bird who fallen into his keeping.

“We need a witch.”

Klaus turned his head, studied his sister as she came to stand by him. “Yes.”

Rebekah tilted her head, lips pursing. “I don’t believe in angels, but what else do we call her?”

“Caroline,” Klaus said simply. “Anything else alludes to what she is not.”

“Human?” Rebekah gave him an amused look. “There is no hiding that, regardless. But a witch should hide the glow; mute some of her allure.”

_I’m not prey._

“Wherever she fell from, she was broken,” Klaus murmured. “These realms she speaks of…”

“Do you think they’ll hunt her?“

Klaus considered that, turned the idea over in his mind. Her wings cut, body broken, power both the vampire and wolf could sense bound deep. Did she escape from torment or was she banished?

“Perhaps, but she does not fear us, Bekah.”

His sister glanced at him, eyes curious.

“Then what does she fear?”

Klaus turned his eyes back to Caroline. So bright, as she absorbed the sun. He wordered if one day, he’d see something similar to this, but with the wings she’d lost, had flinched away from discussing. Even now, she shifted her weight absently, as if there was a phantom pain that haunted her.

“I believe that is a question we will need answers too very soon.”


End file.
